What Happens in Vegas Doesn't Stay In Vegas
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: And I don't even know his last name;I had no clue what I was getting into;Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere.  Wade takes Aurora to Vegas and a bit of drinking leads to a problem.  Not Slash.  WadexAurora


_**Author's Note: A random one shot that popped into my head when I was writing the latest chapter of my She's In My Veins fic. Wade takes Aurora to Vegas and has a plan. It's based off of Last Name by Carrie Underwood.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Aurora otherwise the WWE has rights to Wade Barrett and Carrie Underwood owns her song.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Las Vegas, Nevada, Wednesday March 9th, 2011~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know exactly what had possessed me to take my Aurora to Las Vegas but I had an idea. I wanted to do this quietly. I was waiting in the hotel room for her. One of the good things of knowing the boss is that I can do these little things. I looked up when Aurora walked out. Her blonde hair was curled and settled onto her shoulders. Even the crimson clip on is curled so it settles perfectly in the hair I loved to run my hands through. She was in a pair of skinny jeans, a red tank top, and a jean jacket.

"You ready?" I asked. Aurora gave a hesitant nod. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and after pocketing our card key I lead her out of here. I stuck one hand in my pocket and felt the small velvet box that was there. I kissed her on the side of her head and she wrapped an arm around my waist. She had grown from the person who didn't believe in herself into one of the most beautiful women I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I walked her out of the elevator and outside of the hotel. I hail a taxi because we won't be in any shape to drive after this.

"Why don't we take the rental?" Aurora asked after we were in the taxi.

"We're going clubbing Rose. We'll be too drunk to drive." I answered. Aurora nodded her head. I watched as she looked at the lights. She was still so unsure of her place. I wanted to show her that place. We arrived at the club and I gave the cabbie some money before I led Aurora into the club. I lead Aurora toward the bar and ordered a drink. She ordered her own and we migrated toward the dance floor. Aurora and I spent out time like that. Drinking and dancing. I noticed when Aurora started getting a bit tipsy. Her Oklahoman accent was getting thicker by the minute.

"Come on Rose let's get you back to the hotel." I said as I paid for the drinks.

"I don't want to." She slurred.

"Aurora I've got something to ask you and I can't do that here." I said. She sighed and I helped her outside. I hailed another cab. I didn't care if it took all night but I knew what I wanted. I wasn't as drunk as Aurora. I was a bit tipsy but I still knew exactly what was happening. Once we pulled up to the hotel I paid this cabbie and took Aurora inside. When we were safely in the room I settled Aurora into a chair.

"You said you wanted to ask me something." Aurora slurred.

"Yeah I did luv." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Well ask it Barrette." She said with a light giggle on the end. I smiled. She was drunk enough to use Phoenix's nickname for me.

"Aurora you're the most important thing to me." I said.

"That's nice." Aurora said. I smiled and took her left hand in mine. I fumbled with the box in my pocket but I pulled it out. I opened the box and looked at Aurora. Her blue eyes flashed in recognition immediately. I don't know if it was something Aurora would remember in the morning but she took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger.

"Can we do it tonight?" She asked.

"Don't you want your family with you?" I asked.

"No Wade. We're in Vegas we can do it the right way later." Aurora said. Yeah it was defiantly the drunken Aurora talking. I wasn't going to argue with her though.

"Whatever you want to do Rose." I said. Aurora squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her close. I was going to pay for this when she was sober. I cast a quick glance at the clock. I'm sure a jewelry store was still open at this time.

"One stop before we do it though." I said.

"Why?" Aurora asked.

"You need a proper ring." I answered. Aurora smiled at me and after grabbing my wallet I lead her out of the room and toward the lobby. After hailing a taxi we managed to find a store that was still open and I got her a ring. She also got mine. We then went to find a chapel. I knew that Aurora would kill me in the morning. I wasn't sure if she'd be pissed off and try to kill me but I knew she'd hate me for a while. I should have put a stop to it but the beautiful woman pulling me into the chapel stopped me. It was short ceremony but only one thing mattered to me. The woman I held in my arms.

Aurora Lucille Hager Bennett. Oh she was going to kill me in the morning that was for certain but I'd hope we could get through it. We managed to get back to the hotel and we just collapsed in bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning Aurora's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke with a splitting headache. I got out of bed as quietly as I could because Stu was still asleep. I crept to the bathroom and went to splash water on my face when I froze. Not only was there one ring on my finger but two.

"What happened last night?" I asked quietly. I turned around and stalked back out to the bedroom.

"Stu get up." I said as I put my hands on my hips. He opened one eye.

"Crap." He muttered.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing. Good morning to you too Mrs. Bennett." He said. My eyes widened.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" I asked.

"No. I had planned to propose last night but you had a bit too much to drink and wanted to get married." Stu answered as he sat up. I sank onto the bed next to him.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked as he brushed one hand through my blonde hair.

"No. I can't be. I wanted it too. I'm just worried on how we'll tell my family and yours." I said. We looked at each other and smiled.

"What are we going to tell Phoenix?" Stu asked.

"What are we going to tell the Corre?" I asked. We laughed and I hugged him. He held me close.

"We'll make it work won't we?" Stu asked.

"As long as we do it properly next time." I replied.

"We can do it however you wish as long as you want to continue being my wife. My reason to live. My delicate Rose." He whispered against my hair.

"Hey as long as you can stand my family overreacting." I said. He nodded.

"I'd do anything for you." He said. Somehow I knew he meant it and that everything would turn out okay. Well at least I knew my last name.

"Stu." I said.

"Yes baby?" He asked.

"We're not hyphenating are we?" I asked.

"I'd prefer not to but if you want to I will." Stu said. I smiled.

"No I want to be Aurora Bennett….and Aurora Barrett." I said.

"I think that has a nice ring to it." Stu said. I smiled.


End file.
